Everywhere
by Karina of Darkness
Summary: Songfic. Two laments over his brother's current status: Only a mind trapped within Two's own body.


Title: Everywhere

Author: Karina of Darkness (ME!)

Genre: Songfic to the song "Everywhere" By Michelle Branch

Rating: PG – 13

Warnings: Unintentionally Implied Twincest

Disclamers: I don't own the Twins, I don't own Holiday Inn, I don't own the song. GR. 

Dedicated to Scott from the MatrixTwins Yahoo group because his 'Identification' inspired this songfic.

AN: SONGFIC TIME! I've been struck with a sudden to write these (I know, terrible ^_~) Because I've been listening to too much music. This one's to the song Everywhere by Michelle Branch, good song, good song. Also, it's to Scott because I got this idea from listening to that song and reading his fanfic. Woo!!!

I DON'T OWN IT! *hides the Twins behind my back*

I don't own the Matrix, the Twins, Holiday Inn, or the song Everywhere. *sigh*

**EVERYWHERE**

By Karina of Darkness

~  
  


Two drove his smart SUV down the New Jersey Turnpike. He didn't know why he was in America right now, nor this state. He just was. 

The fact was, he was here alone. 

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Turn it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that's drifting over me_

_And when I wake you're_

_You're never there_

_And when I sleep you're_

_You're everywhere,_

_You're everywhere. _

_*~*~*~*~*~~*_

Two years since the explosion; two slow antagonizing years without his brother. His brother he'd lost in the explosion to get the Keymaker, the flipped over car that Morpheus shot at. He'd been blown UP, straight into the clean air, but his brother was blown out and was burned severely. Both had lost consciousness, and by the time Two had awoken and found his brother, One was dead. 

He'd failed his brother then. 

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Just tell me how I got this far. _

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_

_Cause every time I look you're never there_

_And every time I sleep you're always there. _

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Two had cried then, shouted and screamed in nameless anguish.  He had held his brother's charred body close and begged him to awake, screamed at him to phase. He remembered holding One's body so hard that he'd snapped ribs, screaming for him to not be dead, to be next to him and alive and awake. He screamed at the scarred lump in his arms to phase, tears streaming down his cheeks He remembered vowing revenge against those who had down this to him. He'd phased with his brother's body and made it look perfect, but the fact that One's chest no longer rose and fell did not change. 

He'd failed One then too. 

What a failure he was.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_When I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone._

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

And then there was the gaping hole in his mind, empty.  A black hole in his head, sucking in and destroying every thought but the sheer agony and loss of his brother. 

The Agents didn't care to hunt him down now --- without his brother he was no threat. He'd dragged himself through he first year, and not a happy memory had happened within that time. He didn't eat or sleep. He was a zombie, haunted by his Twin. 

When Two finally collapsed from exhaustion, from crying and sobbing and hating everything; cursing the world that had left him alone.

And he dreamed. Dreamed of a voice so much like brothers. So much like his own. Dreamed of a tall, dreadlocked albino drenched in silver. The man comforted him through his troubles and held him as he sobbed. 

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*_

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that you might  not be real_

_I sense it now; the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me. _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

One's face was in his dreams, his stern yet loving face, with the crisp British accent. He was there, filling in the chasm in his head and completing Two. The Twin finally felt fulfilling his sleep; his brother was at his side. 

The harsh reality of the matrix smacked him in the face as he awoke, the satisfying presence of One disappeared. Like a sieve, Two collapsed back into his former self-pitying state and prayed it was just a dream within a dream. He rocked back and forth and muttered, looking for that face he knew so well.

But it was. One was only in his sleep, and suddenly that hole deepened further. He was so close and so far, it was impossible. Two closed his eyes and tried to sink back into sleep, to One, but none came. 

But his Twin's face was behind his eyelids, smirking. Would One grant him no peace? It was bad enough that he had to go off and DIE, and now he couldn't even leave Two in peace, in his self-misery! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_When I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Two's mind had surged with hope that One was with him. 

"One!" He had cried back then, back that time. 

As he opened his eyes again, he hoped to still see his brother in front of him. But he had disappeared. Two felt his heart sinking again. 

_//"I am with you."//_ Said a voice in his head. 

For the second time in so few years, Two had fallen to the ground and sobbed..  His brother was there. His brother still lived. Like his guardian angel, watching over Two and making sure they were together. He would be alright. They were together. 

After his tears of joy no longer obscured his vision, he had looked up and saw no one. Yet the back of his mind had glowed with a familiar presence. He had felt his Twin's mind in his own. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_And when I touch your hand   
It's then I understand   
The beauty that's within   
It's now that we begin__  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Yes, those had been the days. Two thought to himself, humming softly some nothing tune,  as he drove endlessly amongst the coppertops. 

//_"Where are we going?"//  asked_ the telepathic voice of his dead brother. 

Two spoke out loud, "I don't know. Anywhere you want to go?"

_//"No, not in particular."__//_

Despite One's voice, Two's heart ached fro his twin's physical being. Because One's form was only in his dreams and mind, Two was devastated when he woke up every morning, jolted by the fact he would never touch his brother's body, ever have a hand to lift him up when he fell, never have another person to cover up for him when he screwed up. 

_//"You seem sad."//_ One commented, and Two say in his mind his twin sitting down a chair made of nothingness. 

"I miss you," Two responded sadly, getting off at the next exit to a god-knows-where place called Ridgewood. 

_//"I'm right here for you."//_

One reached out for him, sending a pleasant warm feeling into the pit of his stomach and making him feel nice. 

"Let's go to a hotel or something." 

_//"Sure."//_

They didn't talk for the rest of the trip and Two entered a Holiday Inn. 

"A room, please. One night." He said politely to the secretary. He was handed his key and went upstairs to his room. It was fairly barren (him getting the cheapest one) but it would serve his purposes. He sat in a chair need the bedside table, delving back into his own head. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You always light my way 

_There never comes a day_

_No matter where I go_

_I always feel you so_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"I mean your physical form," Two continued to no one except himself and his brother. 

_//"I know. I miss being next to you."//_ One responded sadly. 

In his mind he formed a version of himself. This thought-Two and One's telepathic form embraced deeply, both of them holding back tears. 

"I miss your touch." 

_//"I miss yours."//_

Two got up, snapping back into reality. He stared out the window, looking at the night sky. 

"It's a nice night," He told One. 

_//"Yes."//_ One responded, looking through Two's eyes. But unfortunately his vision was dim through his brother. _//"Can you see the stars?"//_

"Yes. They're so bright," He responded, tears beginning to mist in his eyes, "I wish you could see them." 

_//"As I."//_

"I miss you." Two repeated, the salty droplets starting to drip down his cheeks. 

_//"Don't cry, Two."//  One_ told him softly. 

Again he formed himself in his mind. He hugged his brother tightly, and One responded with rubbing his back soothingly. 

_//"I'm here.__ Close your eyes and I'll always be here."//_ One whispered softly. 

"It's not fair, One. They should have taken me instead…." 

_//"No."//_

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

Cause you're everywhere to me 

_When I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe4_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone. _

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"I need you here….,"the younger twin sobbed into his brother's shoulder, "Next to me. Behind me. In front of me. Not just in my head and my dreams….." 

One didn't know quite how to respond for a few seconds. 

_//"Hush, Two.__ I'm here. I'm here for you. And I will, ALWAYS, be in front of you, and behind you, and next to you. But not to your face."//  He_ held his twin close, hugging tightly and rubbing his back. He pulled Two off him and held his brother at arm's length. With a gentle touch, he lifted up the chin in front of him and made Two look him in the eye. With his empty hand, a soft gesture wiped away his tears. 

//"You have to believe I'm there, Two. You have to believe I'm next to you and left and right of you and in front and behind you. You have to believe I'm leading and following you. You have to think I'm there." //

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cause you're everywhere to me

When I catch my breath, it's you I breathe

You're everything I know that make makes believe

I'm not alone 

I'm not alone. 

~*~*~*~*~*

Two only threw himself back over his twin. 

"One….."

_//"No words, Two." //_

A knock on the door snapped him back into reality and breaking his self-image. 

_//"Who is it?"//_

Only a voice now. Only a voice. Nothing more then a voice and a mind. He heart dropped. 

_//"Believe."//_

Two mustered up all the faith he had. Willed One to be standing next to him. Willed One to have a strong hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, praying. 

Another knock. 

He opened his eyes and wished his brother to be there. 

There stood a static image of One. Two could see through its translucent figure. He reached out a hand to touch the projection of his brother, but it only rippled and his hands slid through. One was like a refraction of light. 

_//"Believe……"//_

Two focused harder. The image flickered, and then it solidified for a moment, and then off. Back to half-there. 

The door was pushed open now, the owner of the hotel standing there. He looked at Two and growled. Both the twin and the projection of his Twin turned to look. 

"You only paid for one person," He said angrily, "Who've you been talking too?"

Two looked over at One's flicking image. The man couldn't see his brother. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You're in everyone I see 

_So tell me_

Do you see me?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Twin Two smiled. 

"Oh," he said nonchalantly, "No one." 

In his head he saw his brother's figure. One was smiling at him, sending warm shocks down his spine; making him feel loved.  One's figure flicked thumbs-up at him. 

_//"No one at all."//_

AN:  
Like? Dislike? Review either way! Flames are welcome, I love laughs!

*

~Random skit!

Me: *dances around singing Everywhere* 

Two: SHUT HER UP AND GO REVIEW!

One: ..stupid humans….

Dannie: *SMACKS HANNAH*

Me: OW! ….*goes back to singing*

Dannie: …it's hopeless…

Two: *phases off*

One: *phases off*

Dannie: oh  THANKS! LEAVE ME WITH HER!


End file.
